The Little Glass Slipper
by Sayshello3
Summary: An old story retold, Naminé's life at home is rather worse than the average maid in her step mother's household. She feeds on nothing but dead dreams...that is until a fated night at a ball, a "helpful" fairy Godmother, and a pair of glass slippers...
1. Feeding on Dead Hopes and Dreams

The Little Glass Slipper

By Sayshello3

AN: Hello and welcome to this re-made story of "Cinderella." Originally told by the Brothers Grimm, this is an old tale, told over and over again, that I do not own. I don't own any KH characters that may appear here- just their changed thoughts and attitudes for this tale.

_They say the best stories are the old stories told over and over again…_

CHAPTER ONE: Feeding on Dead Hopes and Dreams

In a land farther away from our own galaxy, there lived a fair young woman who dwelled in a small quaint village with her adoring father. Three years had passed since her mother's death, but this woman, _Naminé_, was happy with her father and the small household staff that was like family to her. Everyone had grieved over the loss of their mistress- especially Naminé's father. But the love shared between Naminé and himself kept him quite happy and warm even through the deepest of winters or in the darkest moments of his life. She wasn't a nobody to him, his special little girl.

That was until Lady _Zina_ had bewitched her father, ensnaring him to her like a pig into the trough. He fell deeply, madly, and hopelessly in love with Lady Zina, who really was a wicked bitch with no bounds. Little by little, she slowly made Naminé's life a living hell. Soon, her own father began to ignore her and looked past the glaring daggers his new lady would fire at his daughter- he figured they would soon work out their differences. Unlike her mother, Lady Zina would snuff the household staff and walked around as if she had a broom shoved _**really**_ far up her ass. Zina also had two daughters who were tolerable to look at, but nothing more: _Larxene_ and _Xion_ (well- except for Xion; she was a sweetheart to boot and indefinitely loyal to anyone she considered a friend or family).

Larxene, on the other hand, wasn't so nice. At every chance she could get, Larxene would constantly harass Naminé about the fact of how pale she was; she rather looked like a _witch_ she'd always say. Larxene never acted her age, always sticking her tongue out at Naminé or shoving her long legs out to trip the household staff whenever they were trying to get chores done. She purposely made a mess everywhere she went and she constantly had some sort of knife or other pointy paraphernalia she used to poke people with. In time, Naminé's father asked for Lady Zina's hand in marriage; of course she accepted. From then on, Naminé knew that she couldn't just hide away in her room and draw or read books or daydream out the window- her ass was put to work.

"It'll build her some character," her new step mother would always say to her father. "Why, just look at her. She's nothing more than skin and bones! No man would **ever** want to lay with her- she has no plush hips, nothing more than mosquito bites for a chest, and that pale skin. She looks _sickly_!" Zina would look anguished and pained, but whenever her father sent her off to do something extraneous, Naminé could see out of the corner of her eyes how pleased her step mother was, putting such a frail girl to hard work. No, it wasn't simply just washing dishes and getting on her hands and knees and sponge cleaning their pristine marble floors- it was mucking out the stalls, clearing the large gardens of weeds, polishing their grand statues (that rose over 9 feet tall so she had to get on a damn wobbly ladder), and helping the kitchen hands bring up large pots of boiling water for Zina's daily baths.

And Zina took two baths a day. With special rosewater she always sent Naminé to go out and purchase.

Larxene and Xion were never put to work- oh no. They were older, and their mother said repeatedly "They need to keep themselves pristine and in perfect condition; this is the prime of their youth and they are to look desirable for eligible bachelors…" It was all horse shit, really, but Naminé grinned and bared it. Were Naminé by herself in all this, she surely would have perished. But thanks to her two most loyal attendants, Naminé's harder chores were done by her two close companions _Riku_ and _Selphie_. Sometimes Xion would try to come help whenever she saw Naminé doing the easier things like washing and folding the laundry, sweeping, feeding the various birds her mother kept, or cleaning the windows; through these times the two step-sisters bonded. But whenever Xion was caught helping, Larxene would usually see it happening, run and tell mother, and watched as Naminé got reprimanded harshly and Xion would usually get a hard thump to her head while being dragged off to do something rather bland.

Naminé was really glad she had Riku and Selphie by her side; they'd always steal her chores away from her, telling her "A lady should never be working or soiling her hands; you go and relax." Usually, Naminé would still be around even though they told her to be off (because going inside where Zina remained was like a death sentence), and she'd sit and draw and converse with everyone. Chores weren't so bad when you had others to help and joke with; her servants became a helpful crutch when her father had passed.

It happened so quickly, how he simply had a cough, which morphed into ammonia, and he simply…died. Of course Naminé, Selphie, Riku and the whole house cried- Xion shed some tears as well. Larxene sighed maybe once and went on her merry way, and Zina had decided to just brush it all under the rug. The whole house was left in her name, and Naminé's dowry money was given over to Lady Zina- so you can imagine, Naminé had no dowry. And since she was almost coming of age to start looking for a husband, Naminé was at wits end.

How the hell was she going to get out of this nightmare?

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Riku was right. It's going to be an early summer…."<p>

Selphie sighed as she stood up from her crouched position and before wiping the sweat off her brow, she took off her yellow gardening gloves. Oh how she _hated_ weeding the damn garden. Nothing was worse in her estimation than kneeling on her hind legs like a goblin, picking weeds that wouldn't remove themselves from the dirt; the roots were the worst when they were still stuck inside. And weeds grew when the sun came out- which was **a lot**.

"I mean c'mon!" she yelled to no one in particular, "It's like a drought out here! You mind sending us some water?"

"Would you rather be inside where it's all hot and stuffy, or out here where there's a breeze from time to time?" a deep voice asked her. Looking over, she simply glared at Riku; easy for him, he had his shirt off while picking apples. I mean, who got hot in the _shade_? His piercing eyes connected with hers, then went back to reaching up in the tree limbs to pick more fruits. "It's very nice out actually."

"Yeah sure- you doing alright Naminé?" Selphie asked, looking down at her late lord's daughter. She was a beautiful thing with translucent skin and pretty soft cheeks that tinted pink whenever she laughed or was working- which was all the time. Selphie was worried from that all this sun, Naminé's perfect complexion would be spotted with freckles. Naminé's eyes were like the tops of a clear blue lake, reflecting back at anyone who looked at her. And since her father had passed not more than a year ago, the deep sadness in Naminé's eyes still remained, making her look…albeit sadder most of the time; she didn't smile as much as she used to.

"I'm fine Selphie. Thank you though," Naminé replied, sending a short smile up at her friend. Selphie was a great pal, usually always doing anything she could to make others laugh. Although Lady Zina considered her a real pain in the ass, Selphie was a great addition to the house. She loved sweets- and any time she could, she'd snatch up a warm baked cookie from the kitchen, or spend her munny on different delicacies the market had to offer. Selphie always had a smile on her face, and it was common to find her playing jump rope with the village children, shirking her chores instead of actually _doing_ them.

That's where Riku came in. Quiet and collective, he did numerous tasks and other things quickly and efficiently, always doing a superb job. He didn't smile too often, usually frowning while he thought, but he'd say things that would make your heart rise in hope. He was very strong and very, _very_ handsome with his muscular build and silver locks that fell over his eyes and down his shoulders. He too, like Naminé, was rather pale- so Zina thought he was sickly and made him do even more work so he too could 'build some character.' Although he was rather pale, and never gained an inch of a tan, he enjoyed the outdoors and working hard with the rest of the men.

-even though sometimes he was sent to pick apples and vegetables.

"Hey Riku…d'ya need any help with picking apples?" Selphie cheerily asked, holding her hands behind her back as she swayed to and fro with the breeze. "Those crates look kinda heavy…"

Riku only arched a silver brow. "Selphie, you can barely even pick up a chair; what makes you think I'm going to let you pick up one of these heavy crates?" And in saying that, he packed a crate of apples on each shoulder and turned towards the house. Selphie scoffed.

"Can you believe that guy? Honestly! That beast of a step mother you've got gives all the pretty boys like **him** the easier jobs while we women have to struggle to earn out keep!" she grumbled, going back to a squatting position to continue weeding. "And speaking of struggles," she added in a chipper voice, instantly brightening again, "There's going to be a struggle competition tomorrow…"

She turned to Naminé and grinned. "Ya wanna come with me and go watch?" Naminé smiled, and politely declined with a 'no.'

"Oh c'mon! It'll be Saturday, and she said she's giving us our pay of munny tonight! We're gonna have a break- _**for once**_!" Naminé nodded, but went on with her work, scuttling in her crouched position to finish that row of weeding. "_Pleeeaaase_? I even got Riku to come as well!"

"I'll consider it if my step mother sends me into town for something. But you know I work on Saturdays as well; I'm her 'personal attendant' and I have to dress up Larxene and Xion for their afternoon tea party with-" Naminé didn't get to finish her sentence as Selphie moaned.

"Oh what a dreadful list of chores you have Naminé," she started, her green eyes looking rather pained for her dear lady. "I'd totally do it all for you- but I haven't had a break in a long time."

"And you deserve it Selphie," Naminé remarked, finishing the last plant in their row. She looked back up at Selphie and smiled. "Everyone in the house does; you all work so hard for Lady Zina-"

"Why do you still call her a lady when she's not around?" Selphie questioned, her brow rising, "She doesn't even act like one- she's a spawn of the devil more like it."

Naminé giggled and brought herself up on her feet, dusting off some dirt and a little bit of caked on mud off her knees; both Selphie and herself, along with numerous maids, had been on their hands and knees since 9:00 this morning, weeding the garden and picking beans and peas that were ready to be shelled. It was now 12:00 noon, which was their usual hour to take lunch. "How about we go see what's left in the kitchen?" she asked, dismissing the question.

Because honestly, Naminé didn't know why she still called her step mother a lady; she never acted anything of the sort towards anyone in this house. _Especially_ **not** towards her; Naminé made the mistake once three years ago of calling her mom. That earned her a scuff to her ear and whippings from the stick to her backside. She figured she still called her lady since she couldn't call her mother- not like she'd ever _want_ to though.

As Naminé and Selphie began heading in with their bundle of weeds to dispose, everyone else got up from their yard work and began to head inside, rushing to their groups of friends to talk and share the latest gossip. Three more girls advanced on Selphie and herself, bringing smiles and cheers to their little duo. Naminé greeted each woman, child, and girl that came up to her, knowing their names by heart. This was her family, and she loved them dearly. She laughed and cried with each and every woman here; no one called her a witch or poked at her or spat in her face or scuffed her ear. Everyone was treated kindly and warmly.

Everyone emptied their weeds into a large bag that was going to be burnt later. Naminé helped a few of the children empty theirs, giggling while some of the weeds spilled out. Everyone was going over to the wash bucket to soap up and clean off before lunch; the water was shared, so it quickly got dirty with leftover mud and grime. Naminé came over and washed, removing the dirt from her nails and washing off her wrists. Most people towel dried with their aprons, and that exactly what she did while helping the mothers and other young women clean up the children's faces of dirt. When the lunch bell sounded, Naminé felt a huge tug on her arm and before she knew it, she was in line with Selphie to get her helping of food. Selphie grinned at her.

"I got us a good spot in line today!" Naminé nodded, enjoying a small pleasure in life. Women got to eat the earliest, which usually was around 12:00 and everyone was on a 30 minute lunch shift. "What d'ya think we're gonna eat today?" Selphie asked, picking up a bowl for both her and her lady.

Naminé blinked and tilted her head in thought. "I don't know- maybe something with meat," she started, hearing her tummy rumble. Selphie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Chicken noodle soup with a slice of bread and some cheese."

"At least it's fresh Selphie; some people don't even get that." Selphie nodded and smiled again.

"I don't know how you of all people can be so positive. Or so kind for that matter," Selphie added, nudging Naminé with her elbow gently. Naminé playfully rolled her eyes and looked forward, receiving her food and giving thanks to the cook. Both her and Selphie went back outside and sat under that same apple tree Riku was working with earlier to eat their lunch. It was the closest tree with shade to the house, and Naminé was at the beck and call of Lady Zina; she needed accessibility.

"Ah, what a relief!" Selphie sighed, tearing off a bite of bread. It was warm, fresh from the oven, and delicious. She looked over at her companion, happy to see Naminé was eating her soup, even if she was eating rather slowly. '_She hadn't had an appetite for quite some time,_' she thought to herself, blowing on her bowl. '_I'm positive she's lost about ten pounds…_' "Man, even though we eat the same stuff day in and day out, this soup is fantastic!" Naminé nodded, heartily enjoying the tasty soup with fresh herbs, chicken cut and cooked to perfection and vegetables from their own garden.

Mother would have been so proud of how well the garden turned out. And father would have been pleased with the turnout of munny received from their apple trees. Naminé sighed- ever since her father died about a year ago, she hadn't had much of an appetite, but since she worked twice as hard as she did before, her body now demanded more substance aside from dead wishes and dreams. "Do you think mother can see how her garden's blossomed?" she asked, turning towards Selphie.

Selphie swallowed her piece of cheese and with great enthusiasm; she replied "Of course she can! Our _**true**_ lady can see everything that's happening, and I'll bet ya she's so proud of you Naminé!" Naminé blushed and shook her head.

"Oh Selphie please-"

"Really Naminé!" Selphie yelled, setting her food aside. Her eyes had brightened up, those green depths sparkling with pride and loyalty. "Your mother was the best lady I've ever served under. She was kind and helpful- just like you! And she actually cares about us common folk…_unlike lady Zina_," Selphie said, uttering that last part. "I can't wait until the day you get married to some handsome rich prince who'll sweep you off your feet-"

"Selphie," Naminé started, giggling at where Selphie's romantic rant was going to take her. She always talked about this- some handsome man (a prince rather) was going to become besotted by her supposedly beautiful looks and sweep her off her feet, taking her away from Zina and fighting off monsters and ruling the kingdom. It was nonsense, but Naminé couldn't help but let her friend indulge in fantasy. Even if she herself couldn't enjoy it. This wasn't a fairytale- **this** was her life.

"And he'll kiss you from head to toe and make passionate love to you!"

"_Selphie_!" Naminé cried, her face flushed from embarrassment and laughter. Selphie giggled along, nudging Naminé in the side again. "Oh gosh please stop-"

**"NAMINÉ! NAMINÉ I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!"**

Everyone had paused for a moment from their meal or their tasks, silenced by the ear piercing scream of Lady Zina. Selphie blinked, sticking her pinky finger into her ear. "Lord above that was loud; I hope I can still hear!" Again, Lady Zina called, this time knocking Naminé out of her reverie. Selphie looked helplessly over at her lady and frowned.

Naminé just sighed, shaking her head and placing her bowl of soup next to Selphie. "Give this extra soup to someone else or you can eat it; I don't mind."

"Naminé…" Selphie said, her voice for once not heard as Naminé trotted off. She watched as Naminé held her head up high, her small shoulders squared, her bearing regal, as she went to her step mother's aide.

"She really does look like a true lady ma'am," Selphie whispered, looking up into the clouds.

* * *

><p>"And I want a bath drawn for me as soon as possible! Oh- I also need you to press my afternoon dress because I will be taking luncheon with lady Maleficent and you know how that horrid lady is when you're not wearing the latest fashion around her…" Lady Zina rattled, watching out of her vanity mirror what Naminé was doing. Naminé was tidying up the room, making her bed and fluffing up pillows. Zina shrugged, and pulled on a long drag of her minty cigarette. She blew out smoke while touching her face; everything was perfect and beautiful as usual.<p>

She quickly swiveled around at Naminé at glared at her, again cursing the wretched twat on how pretty she was. "Did you hear **anything** I **just** said Naminé?" She barked, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Ah yes, yes I did my lady-"

"Well then RESPOND back to me as soon as I finish issuing an order!" She yelled, flicking an ember from her cigarette. Immediately it hit the plush carpet, and no sooner had that happen than Naminé went and stamped it out…

But that wasn't such a good idea, as Lady Zina screeched and swatted Naminé's leg with a leather cattle prod. "You baboon! Why the hell would you smear ashes into my beautiful carpet! Clean this up IMMEDIATELY!" She sent a scathing look in Naminé's direction, watching as her small step daughter skittered over to her water dish and with a clean rag, she dipped in and wrung out, coming back over to blot up the stain. Zina looked down at her from her nose, taking a drag from her cigarette and exhaling purposely into Naminé's face when she came up from the floor.

Naminé's eyes watered as she coughed and waved the smoke out of her face.

"That's not very polite Naminé _dear_," Zina sneered, turning back to her mirror to look at herself some more. "You offended me for smoking in _my_ house…" Her steely grey eyes looked up at Naminé from the mirror. "Apologize."

Naminé bowed, her ankles together, as she said "I'm sorry my lady." Lady Zina nodded, and got up from her plush vanity stool. She gracefully waltzed around the room, taking small drags of her cigarette from time to time. "I want my bath in half an hour."

Naminé's eyes widened at the obscurity of her step mother's request. "M-My lady," she started, advancing a small step forward, "Water takes about ten minutes to boil per pot, and everyone is either on lunch break or doing something of great import…" she mentally smacked herself at her mistake.

Anything for Lady Zina was of GREAT import.

"So my simple task isn't important? Being _clean_ isn't important? I don't know about you," she began, huffing a deep throated laugh, "But I keep my personal hygiene very well Naminé. I don't enjoy being filthy like yourself; I like to look **presentable**…" She gave Naminé the once over and went over to her boudoir.

A small voice in Naminé's head replied '_I like to look presentable too…if only you'd let me…_'

"O-of course my lady…" Naminé reluctantly agreed. "I shall ask for the servants to draw you a bath at this moment and it shall be brought up shortly." Zina's face turned rather cheery as she came over and snatched up Naminé's cheek in her thumb and index finger as if she were a baby.

"That's my _wovely wittle girl_," she mocked, pushing her away from her. "Now go," she added in a harsher tone. But before Naminé could leave, Lady Zina called her back. This demand, her voice went down to a seductive volume; her command came out as a purr.

"Please go and tell Riku to come and see me in my…_**personal**_ chambers," she added, turning her back towards Naminé. She didn't care- she just had to get the hell out of there before her heart would explode from fear. Naminé quickly left, turning the brash knob and opening the polished oak door. She exited, closed the door to her step mother's room gently, leaned against the wall and sighed.

Naminé really did enjoy life's small pleasures; at least this time she came out…somewhat unscathed physically.


	2. Life Still Really Sucks Part 1

The Little Glass Slipper

By Sayshello3

AN: Welcome back to the story. I hope it wasn't too long for anyone; I like to type a lot of meat into my chapters. Hopefully everyone who's read has gotten the feel of Naminé's life so far. Lady Zina is...a bit bi-polar or maybe schizophrenic. And now, we advance on…

CHAPTER TWO: Life Still Really Sucks (Part One)

With a sigh, Naminé pushed off of the wall she was leaning on and prepared herself for the onslaught of well deserved complaints from the kitchen staff. Normally, Lady Zina didn't order a bath until 3:00 in the afternoon; this house ran on an orderly schedule. But Lady Zina didn't ever follow that schedule; if she wanted her tea when tea was taken at 2:00 in the afternoon and it was only 11:30 in the morning, there had better be a tea service sent to her room in a matter of minutes. She was the ruling queen of this house, and no one complained, whined or confronted her.

Except for her three daughters: Larxene would whine she never had enough munny in her purse and she'd usually get some more, Xion would ask why she was so mean and cruel to the house servants while earning a lecture on how not to give charity to the poor, and if Naminé ever said anything in the negative or didn't add "yes my lady" to every end of her sentence, well, she usually got smacked.

Stuck in her thoughts, Naminé didn't notice who she bumped into. She uttered an umph, as the oncoming person was going rather fast towards her mother's chambers. And very few people were allowed in this hallway; it had to be…_Larxene_. Her said sister regained her balance, righting herself in a simple muslin green morning gown and glared at Naminé, jabbing a slim finger roughly into her step sister's small chest.

"Witch," she spat, venom dripping from her lips, "watch where you're going. You're in my way…" Larxene rudely nudged past Naminé, dashing off towards her mother's room. Naminé sighed; thankfully, her run-in with Larxene lasted less than 30 seconds when normally it was an hour of torture. Before Naminé could go any further, Larxene added "And strip the sheets off my bed; they're FILTHY. Wash them."

"But…Larxene, we washed your sheets three days ago," Naminé said, hoping to speak some reason to her eldest step sister. "Water's hard to come by at the moment; I need to draw mother a bath-" Nothing else left her lips before Larxene sent a spoon straight to the middle of her forehead, leaving an evident bump.

"Ow…"

"Look witch," Larxene snarled, snatching Naminé by the scruff of her itchy work clothes, "Don't talk back to me and do as I asked alright?" She poked her sister in the side with a knife that had been concealed in her dress. "GOT it?"

"Yes! Yes!" Immediately she had been dropped to the hardwood floor, falling right on her ass. She looked up at Larxene, whose nose was turned up in the air. She watched as she walked back the way she was going before her little anger episode. Naminé sighed, the pain lancing through her forehead from the onslaught of her sister. As she started to pick herself up, she felt a pair of firm, strong hands hoist her up from her armpits; Naminé couldn't help but smile as she looked behind her towards her other step sister.

"_Xion_…" Naminé breathed, smoothing down her scratchy skirts.

"Don't worry Naminé," her step sister replied, patting her on the shoulder. Xion looped an arm between hers as they started walking towards her room. "I overheard mother and I asked one of the maids to let the kitchen staff haul up some water; they've already got three pots going…" Naminé smiled with relief at her older sister. Xion winked, opening the door to her room and leading Naminé in first.

"You look like you could use a break sis." Naminé nodded, sitting down on her sister's violet settee.

"Thank you Xion," she replied, sinking into the lushness of the chair. She watched her sister as she rearranged her plum colored skirts and began to fix her some tea; a private tea service had already been issued for Xion, as she was reading and thoroughly enjoyed drinking tea while doing so. Her gloved hands delicately poured warm tea into fancy flower china; the flowing sound was rather soothing to Naminé's ears. Xion continued her work, adding a dollop of crème and two cubes of sugar.

"Here you go," she said, handing both tea and saucer to her sister. "And please- help yourself to some pasties and fruit; there's more than plenty to share!" Naminé looked down at the repast of food that was prepared for her sister; she was rather hesitant, and Xion could see so. "Go on- have some of these delicious sandwiches!"

"Thank you so much Xion…" Naminé said, filling her small plate with a ham and cheese sandwich and some cherries. She took a sip of her tea- and had she not been sitting, Naminé could have sworn she would have swooned. "This is marvelous!" Naminé told her sister, grinning for what seemed like the first time in years. Xion grinned as well, sitting back and taking a sip of her tea.

"It some of mother's specially imported tea," she started, enjoying the shocked expression on Naminé's face at first, which then melted into a coy smile. This was their way of defying mother- sharing her special tea when no one else but her ladyship was supposed to be drinking it. "I've gotta say- no wonder why she doesn't let anyone else drink it. Not even Larxene…"

"Most definitely delicious tea indeed," Naminé added, feeling like her old self, if only for a brief moment. "Have you been to the art galleria recently Xion? I hear they've imported a bunch of new works; oh how I'd love to go and see them!" she added as an afterthought, but gasped soon after.

"I-I mean, if I had time…" She looked down into her lap. Xion reached across the small coffee table and stroked her sister's small, work worn hands in her own.

"Naminé…you really should ask mother for a break; she works you worse than a horse!"

"If I don't work Xion, she'll kick me out of the house; I'll have nowhere to go. And…and you know father's last wish to me was to always keep my family in comfort…" she looked off into the distance out the window, watching as the women finished their noon break and were going back to work, bundling up the hay brought in from the fields. The men were on their lunch break now; she could even see Selphie playing hop-scotch with the younger girls and children in the yard.

If she wasn't around to keep Lady Zina's temper in check, there's no telling how many people she'd dismiss. It was all Naminé's pleading that kept everyone here employed- at the loss of her own pay.

"Well, at least rest in here while you can Naminé," Xion started, taking another sip of tea. "And I'd love to go to the art galleria with you- why don't we go this Sunday? No one here works, and I've already purchased tickets so please don't say no, for I won't take it as an answer," she added, stilling Naminé's refute with a raised hand. Both Xion and Naminé's blue eyes met, along with a grin.

"Oh…alright Xion," Naminé relented, popping a cherry into her mouth.

* * *

><p>"You…ungrateful <strong>dastard<strong>!" Zina grabbed a pot of face powder and threw it right at Riku's head. Fortunately for him, he was fine tuned in the art of dodging flying objects, considering Larxene threw knives at him whenever she got the chance. She growled, obviously missing his head and lunged at her vanity, knocking over potions and elixirs and many expensive makeup jars.

"Here I am, giving you _another chance_ at a position that most men would beg for- and you turn me down _**again**_ as if I were a _**PAUPER**_? I am a _LADY_ damn it!" She was angry as a bull seeing red, things flying to and fro while Riku slowly crept out of the room and closed the door quietly without so much as a click.

"Yours, Selphie's and Naminé's pay has been reduced- REDUCED! DO YOU _**HEAR**_ ME Riku?" she spat at her closed door, throwing a vase and watching with misplaced satisfaction as it shattered. "AND you've lost your Sunday privileges- **ALL** of you!" At that, Riku frowned at the paneled floor, clenching and unclenching his fists to hold in his anger. All of that random anger because of a refusal to be her sex slave? Good grief!

'_You_ _don't have to bring my friends into this,_' he thought bitterly, shoving his hands back into his pockets. He felt as if he jumped out of his skin when he heard Zina shriek "NAMINÉ!" Immediately he swiveled his head down a corridor to the left as Naminé burst out, a frantic look of panic on her face. Her large blue eyes connected with Riku's for a moment, a question hung in the air, before she ran straight to her step mother's room.

And while he retreated to go and see if anyone needed some work done, Naminé came in, but not without gasping at the state of her step mother's abode- it was a complete disaster! Face powder coated the floor, the vanity mirror, her step mother's boudoir and many articles of clothing. The empty bath tin Zina had used two hours ago was filled with cracked bottles and other small things that most likely would have been thrown at someone. Her large wall mirror had a crack from the top all the way to the bottom, and there was a hole in the glass pane of her window. Naminé blinked, her pretty pink mouth held wide open.

"A-Ah…L-Lady Zina-"

"Get me a cold cloth and some laudanum girl," her step mother murmured her head hanging like a broken marionette as she sat herself down onto the bed. Naminé couldn't help but groan; laudanum this early in the day?

"Did I stutter?" she growled, sitting up. "_**NOW**_ Naminé!"

Quickly, Naminé left the room to return momentarily with a clean white cloth. She dipped it into her lady's fresh batch of water from her pitcher, wrung it out and came over to place it on Zina's forehead when she snatched it from her grasp.

"I'll do it myself," she hissed. "Just get me what I asked!" Efficient and quiet, Naminé briskly went down the grand stairs, to the kitchen and fetched some hot water- along with the desired drug. She made her way back up to her step mother and backed off as she began drinking its poisoned contents. She sat back onto her rumpled covers, her luxurious sinful red hair splaying all over her pillow, and her lower lip began to tremble. "H-He…he rejected me!" she whispered, more to herself than to Naminé. The silent blond couldn't help but roll her eyes and try her damndest to hold back giggles. This was an occurring thing, every week.

Zina would call Riku up to her room, ask him to be her personal sex slave, he'd say no, and she'd throw a temper tantrum- just usually they were _this_ bad. "If I may suggest something," Naminé started before Zina sent her a cross look.

"No, you may not. And take leave of me you _rat_," she hissed again, glaring icy steel eyes at her late husband's daughter. Naminé took leave while she had the chance before… "Oh yes, you, Riku and Selphie are to snap the beans that were harvested today- and wash all the produce; there is no dinner for any of you."

That, Naminé had to turn around for. "What? But why?"

"Because I said so!" Zina screeched. She bent down and picked up one of her high heels; that's was Naminé's cue to run.

* * *

><p>"We're <em>never<em> gonna get done!" Selphie moaned, stating the obvious. She threw down her scrubbing brush and flopped down onto the hard packed dirt floor. Selphie didn't care if a little dirt got on her here and there- that could wash out. But what she was obsessively thinking about was how raw her fingers were from snapping peas and washing all the produce they harvested today- it was cruel and unusual punishment!

She didn't even _do_ anything this time; it wasn't even her fault. So why was Lady Zina taking it out on her?

Selphie shot a murderous glance at Riku. "This is **your **entire fault," she said, scrunching her hands into tiny fists, "What d'ya **do** to make her so mad? "

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled, looking down at his work, trying to ignore Selphie's probing face. His cheeks were on fire about what happened earlier and why he felt so…_dirty_. (Well, he would have felt even dirtier had he agreed to do Lady Zina's sexual bidding)

Selphie wasn't buying it. "RIKU."

"Knock it off Selphie," he replied, flicking his hair back. His eyes glanced over at Naminé's blue ones, and then back down at the current potato he was scrubbing. Although Selphie did make a good point- this wasn't going to get done anytime soon.

"Naminé, how's it going over there on your end?" he questioned, averting the attention to someone else. Naminé looked up and offered her friends a small smile as she finished shelling what had to be about the 6th bucket of peas.

"One more bucket to go, and then I can help you guys scrub off those potatoes."

"Absolutely not!" Selphie yelled, sending a look towards her lady. "You need to get your rest after this; Riku and I can finish these potatoes by ourselves ya know. You look tired Naminé…" Lines of worry began to spread over her face.

Naminé sighed and shook her head, soft blond tresses following her movements. Thank goodness Xion had brought all three of them something to eat; Zina added onto the punishment that none of them were to eat anything for supper until _everything_ harvested today was cleaned and shelled. Xion, bless her heart, brought them a fresh loaf of bread and some fruit to tide them over. For everyone but Selphie it would have to suffice for the night; sometimes Naminé would giggle when she heard her friend's stomach gurgle and then Selphie would start to moan.

There soon was a sudden creak from the kitchen, indicating that someone was coming down to either get a snack or one of the main house servants was trying to sneak out. Selphie and Naminé's eyes widened as they whirled their heads around towards the oak door. Riku placed down his brush and stood up. His eyes narrowed when the door opened, revealing none other than Larxene. She had a rather evil smirk on her face, those shining green eyes watching each and every person in the room.

"Riku, Selphie…and the little _witch_," she began while sneering that last part, "here ya go." With a hard toss, she threw down a lone candle stick onto the dirt floor. Everyone else first glanced down at the measly thing, then back up at Larxene. She made a 'tsk tsk' noise while shaking her head in a faux maternal way. "You guys are so naughty, trying to drag poor dumb Xion into slave work; mother is punishing you for it. You're to be locked away in here for the rest of the night…." She turned a lethal look at Naminé, striking her on the head again with a silver spoon.

"And this better all be done by tomorrow morning; she's going to come and check and you'll be in serious trouble if it's not!" With that little note, she cackled like an evil witch, slipping out before Riku could stop her. She snapped the lock into the tumblers with the key and giggled maniacally as she went upstairs for bed.

Selphie's mouth fell open. Riku looked rather pissed, throwing his brush against the wall. Naminé only sighed, too tired by the chores of today to rear back.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Selphie screamed, kicking a crate of produce over.

Naminé couldn't help but agree…

* * *

><p>"And I need all of these items TODAY," Lady Zina growled, thrusting the list into Naminé's pale hands. She watched and scoffed in disgust as her step daughter dropped the flimsy piece of paper. '<em>She's even sicklier looking than before,<em>' she thought to herself, tapping her pencil upon her escritoire, '_I just need to give her more hard work then._'

Naminé, Selphie and Riku peered over the list, looking more tired than anything. The deep, dark bags under each of their eyes could be seen far away. Naminé was looking even more pale than usual; Riku's eyelids kept dropping, and Selphie had fallen asleep twice while standing up. That little "locked in the closet" episode did a number on all three of them. No one got a wink of sleep! And even after working until the wee hours of the morning, there were still at least 10 crates of vegetables and other produce that was left to be cleaned. Selphie yawned for what seemed like the 30th time that morning, earning a rather nasty glare from Lady Zina.

"Don't yawn Selphie!" she barked, picking up a small tablet from her desk and throwing it right at her face. Selphie jolted awake, her eyes wide and fearful. "It's not ladylike," Zina added, smoothing her skirts down. She flapped open a fancy silk fan that was draped in white lace and began to flutter the stupid thing faster than a humming bird flaps its wings. The last comment, however, got her up and her blood simmering.

"But then again, you wouldn't have a ladylike bone in _that_ twiggy body of yours would you? So thin and gaunt- no one would ever mistake **you** as a lady…" Zina glanced over at her daughter Larxene and snickered rather immaturely with her. Selphie just rolled her eyes, snatched the parchment from Naminé, and grumbled something rather unkind.

"Let's just get this done with," she mumbled to her friends. All three of then headed out of the morning room where Lady Zina and Larxene were sitting, sighing and yawning all the way out. Each one nodded or said good morning when they were addressed by the household staff. Selphie made a quick detour to the kitchen, taking two apples and a cookie for herself and her friends to munch on- there wasn't time for breakfast.

From the hook by the front door in the foyer, Naminé grabbed a brown satchel and placed some of the house funds inside along with the list. She looked over at Riku, who was more than ready to just get out for some fresh air. He nodded that he was ready, opening the door for her and immediately stepped out. Naminé stopped for a moment, taking a look at this grand foyer she always cleaned just about every day. It was large and spacious, her father's favorite room of the house for some odd reason. It was creamy butterscotch yellow with large wide windows that allowed the sun to enter in. The tile floor was a nice light tan, each large tile separated perfectly. All the grouts were white as the eye could see, for everyday, Naminé herself got on her knees and cleaned them with a tooth brush and some baking soda. The medium sized coffee table shone with brilliance, for it was polished just about every day.

There was even a potted palm, and a few creamy love seat couches for people to rest before they entered the home or left. At the moment, a yellow candle was burning, its scent a delicious lemon. Naminé bit back tears- her mother loved lemon, and with the cooks she used to always make many lemon pies and cookies for everyone to share while celebrating the season of spring as it came into fruition.

"The good old days," Selphie whispered, entering the room and leaving out the front door. Naminé followed behind, closing the front door to her house and went with her friend to catch up with Riku, who stood at the front gate. Today, everyone was dressed in civilian clothes; Zina wouldn't **dare** allow the help go into the ritzier parts of town looking like trash. Naminé wore a simple white morning dress, the hem reaching just a few inches below her knee along with some matching white crocheted slippers. She even added a light blue shawl since in the mornings there was usually a slight breeze before the sun came out.

Selphie also was dressed nice, if only casual. She sported a yellow sundress with orange hemming on her sleeves and on the hem of the skirt. A white pocket apron was tied around her trim waist, and she had her brunette hair up with an orange ribbon. Her cheeky grin was rather contagious, as even Riku broke out a famous smile and Naminé did too; getting out of the house and off of Zina's property was rather rare for this trio of friends.

Riku, who dressed in simple tan britches tucked into a pair of work worn Hessian boots and a loose white work shirt, placed his hands behind his head and sighed. "What a relief."

Selphie looked up at him and nodded. "You can say that again. You guys wanna go see the struggle competition?" Both Naminé and Riku cut her a look, halting their walk down the lane. "What?" she asked, going forward without them.

"We have to get back soon Selphie….that tournament doesn't start for a whole other hour," Naminé added. Riku nodded with Naminé's suggestion while Selphie scoffed.

"If I've got time out of the house, then hell if _**I'm**_ going back there any time soon!"


End file.
